


Bar Stories

by DiamondWinters, XMadamRoseX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Chick Gossiping, Gen, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Mila and Sara find a drunk Isabella in the hotel bar during the Grand Prix.





	Bar Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Diamond for helping me write this. She helped me flesh out a lot of this! This is set 1-year post Cannon at the next Grand Prix Final.  
> Bingo Square: Forth Row, First on the left  
> Pairing: Mila/Sara/Isabella

Mila and Sara had finally escaped Michele and were looking forward to a relaxing dinner away from the men skaters. Today had been quite the show to say the least. Michele had tried to punch a cameraman, JJ had melted down again, and Yuri had been angrier than normal and the Victor/Yuuri media train had detailed with the announcement of their surprise wedding last night. As they walked in they saw the slick black bob of Isabella Yang, alone at the bar; a bottle of wine next to her glass and an empty Martini glass.

The two skaters smiled at each other and walked up to the slumping girl. “Isabella?”

The obviously drunk woman swung her head around to look at them, a shy smile on her face. “Oh…yay more skaters.”

Mila grinned as she looked at the swaying woman. Isabella seemed to always be so poised and polished. The woman in front of them had faded red lipstick and her eyeliner looked to have been cried off. “Are you okay?” Sara had pulled a seat up on one side of Isabella and motioned for Mila to take the opposite side. She had already motioned for the bartender to bring another bottle and extra glasses. It seemed they were in for a chat.

Isabella snorted and finished her wine glass. “Another Martini please. Thank you.” She looked back and forth between the two. “I’m just great. My fiancé is in the middle of another nervous breakdown and has locked me out of our hotel room, his parents expect me to fix this somehow, oh and a Yuri’s Angel threw a soda on me earlier.” She deflated on the bar stool. “I’m just great. This is two years in a row now. At this rate, I’ll never get married.”

Sara’s eyes widened. “Oh my, I’m so sorry. Yuri’s fans are quite the handful, right Mila?”

Mila laughed as she sipped her wine. “Oh man, you have no idea. Our coach had to get security around the arena. Most of Victor’s fans are older and a little more respectful. Yuri’s are… are young, like him.” She shook her head. “It doesn’t help he’s become a bit of a prima donna since he moved in with Lilia. I swear she thinks he’s a doll she can play dress up with. He’s gotten worse than Victor ever was!”

Isabella smiled softly and laughed. “Oh you think that’s bad? Jean-Jacques takes longer to get ready than I do. Look at me! This takes work!” She waves her hand around her face and frowns. “Okay maybe right now isn’t the best example… but I’m hot okay! Do you have any idea what it’s like dating him? Our parents finally let us move in together and we had to remodel so we could add a second walk in closet! The bathroom is covered in his stuff… he had no idea how to clean…” She glared at her Martini and downed it. “He keeps talking about babies…”

Sara shakes with laughter as she shakes her head. “I’m gonna die a virgin if my brother has anything to do with it.”

Mila snorts into her wine glass. “He’s gonna die one too.”

Isabella looks at the two with an eyebrow raised. “I thought… you two… you know.”

Mila rolled her eyes. “Why does everyone think I’m gay! I date hockey players for god sake! No, we are friends. If anyone is gay it’s Michele but he’s so far in the closet we’d have to hire a search team to find him.”

Sara burst into a deep laugh and drank a large gulp of wine. “He can’t seem to see that Emil isn’t crushing on me. Poor Emil.”

Mila giggled. “Oh, Emil could get anyone he wanted and surely the Men’s side is oozing with people playing for his team. I swear it was hard enough with Victor and his conquests. Now we have little Yuri drooling over the hockey players too.”

Sara snorted. “Oh, poor Otabek has no idea what he’s getting into.”

Isabella shook her head quickly. “Oh no, he does. I think Otabek knows exactly what he’s doing. That boy is sneaky. But I figured he was into girls.”

Mila shrugged. “I think both. At least from my experience with him. His idea of pillow talk included questioning me about Yuri and when he was entering Seniors.”

Both Isabella and Sara froze, eyes wide as they looked at Mila. “What? You and Otabek? When?!” Sara was close to crawling through Isabella as she leaned closer to get her answer.

A large crash sounded from the other side of the bar and made Mila jump. She probably shouldn’t have said that. Otabek hadn’t really said it was a secret, but that had been years ago. “Oh. Yea a few years ago at Skate Canada. My first year in the Seniors, he was still in the juniors and training there. I thought JJ knew. They were pretty much attached to each other before we went out.”

Sara lowered her head onto Isabella’s shoulder and laughed. “Wow! I didn’t know! Well?” She raised her head and wiggled her eyebrows. “Come on! Help a virgin out here.”

Isabella giggle. “I know for a fact he’s a great kisser. Good with his hands too.” A waiter dropped a glass and some yelled out a curse. She turned to Mila and smile. “We didn’t get much further than that, I take it you did?”

Mila shrugged and grinned. They had gotten much further than that. “So fucking worth it. He might be short but damn…” She downed her glass. “Hey Bartender. I think we need tequila.” If they were gonna talk boys, they needed tequila. She smiled at Isabella, “What about you and JJ? You’re engaged.”

Isabella perked up as the shots arrived. “Well, he wants to wait until we are married.” She smiled as they clicked the shot glasses together and tipped them back. “Ugh. It’s making living together… interesting.”

Sara shook her head. “I still share an apartment with my brother. So… looks like I’m waiting until marriage too.”

Mila shook her head. “You poor things. Sara we will figure something out. Get Mickey drunk maybe? Lock him in a room with Emil? But Isabella here… I’m sorry but JJ is fucking hot. How do you manage that? I’d be climbing that like a fucking tree on a daily basis!”

Isabella snorted into her refilled wine glass. “Oh, we’ve done other stuff. Just he doesn’t seem that interested. He kisses me plenty. Maybe he’s just not very sexual.” She frowned. “He really is hot. Like really hot. You would have thought sharing a room with Otabek would have at least taught him something.”

Mila’s eyes widen as she looked at Sara a dark grin spreading over her face. “He shared a room with Otabek?”

Sara frowned. “Mila.” Her voice was low in warning as she fought a smile.

Isabella raised her head. “Yea for like 2 years. He lived with his family. They were pretty much one person when I met JJ. But they hardly talk now. I think just drifted apart.” She shrugged a little. “I don’t think JJ was very happy when Otabek started dating Yuri, since the kid seems to hate him. Now he’s obsessed with what Otabek is doing with Yuri.”

_“Mother fucker!”_ A shout rang out through the restaurant and startled the three women. Mila giggled. “Well maybe you just need to tell him you don’t want to wait until marriage. Maybe that would pull him out of his rut before the free skate.”

Isabella stood up quickly. “You know what. You’re right. Fuck this virgin thing. I’m going to march up to that hotel room and demand he fuck me.” Her voice had been raising more and more as she spoke. Before either woman could respond she had marched out of the room and swayed towards the elevators.

Mila giggled and looked at the bartender. “We’ll cover her drinks. She’s a woman on a mission.” She looked at Sara and giggled. “JJ and Otabek?”

Sara shook her head. “Oh yea, sounds like it.” She finished her glass. “You know what… let’s go find Emil and shove him in Michel’s hotel room. And find us someone hot to hang on.”

Mila paid the bar tab and nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

**_~~~~Meanwhile across the room~~~~_ **

“I am not a prima donna!” Yuri was grumbling into his soda as he glared at the three women at the bar. “Right?”

Otabek smiled and squeezed his hand. “Of course not.” They continued to listen to the girls discuss the sex lives of Sara’s crazy brother and the creep Emil until Mila spoke up.

Yuri glared at Otabek who had drained of all color. “Isabella? What. Exactly. Did. You. Do. With. Mila.”

Otabek bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend’s face get redder and redder. “It was a long time ago! It was before you! I apparently like Russians?” He grinned.

 

Yuri slammed his hand on the table. “Not helping!” He was going to kill his boyfriend. This couldn’t possibly get worse. Only a few minutes later he heard the girls describing JJ’s history with Otabek.

“Mother fucker!” Yuri exploded as his anger burst and Mila giggled. Otabek was slowly sinking into his seat. “Hotel room now! We are talking now!” Otabek nodded quickly and threw money on the table. _‘Well, one year was good… it was nice while it lasted.”_ He mentally reminded himself to leak photos of Mila to Phichit over this.


End file.
